dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Counterspell (3.5e Epic Spell)
When you have this spell prepared (or know this spell and have at least one epic spell slot available, if you are a spontaneous caster), you can sense all spells being cast from as much as 900 feet away from you. You only sense that a spell is being cast; to actually identify the spell, you must make a Spellcraft check as normal, with a -40 penalty on the check if you cannot actually see or hear the spellcaster; plus, you don't know whether a caster you cannot see is friend or foe, nor can you naturally distinguish between spells being cast less than 30 feet apart from each other without actually being able to see the spellcasters (it just looks like a big blur of magic on your magic radar, though you can sort the individual spells out by making a Spellcraft check - DC = 100 + the combined spell levels of all the spells being cast within the 30-foot area). You can counterspell any spell being cast near you, even if you cannot see the other spellcaster; in fact, you can even counterspell if a solid obstacle between you and the other caster blocks your line of effect (though, as previously mentioned, doing so is very risky, as it's hard to tell exactly what you're countering). Best of all, because this spell is cast as an immediate action, you don't have to ready an action in order to use this as a counterspell - you just will a spell to fail as an immediate action, and if you succeed on a dispel check (with a total +61 bonus), the spell fizzles out. Because it is an immediate action, this spell can be used to react to and counterspell even a quickened spell (cast as a swift action), even if it lacks verbal or somatic components, as you sense the intent to cast a moment before it happens; however, you have no time to identify the spell before you have to act, so you must make the decision of whether or not to counter the spell based on very little information. (If you countered a momento mori, awesome - if you countered a swift expeditious retreatSpell Compendium, well, that was kind of a waste of an epic spell slot.) You cannot counterspell another spell being cast as an immediate action, or even sense it happening; by the time you're alerted to the magic in progress, the other caster is already done, so you never get alerted at all. Likewise, because spell-like and supernatural abilities cannot be counterspelled, this spell grants you no special awareness of them. This spell can only be cast as a counterspell, and you take 20d6 of backlash damage when you cast it. In addition, the act of sensing all the magic going on around you is quite mentally straining all by itself; reaching out with your mind to stamp out and thwart a spell in progress is so mentally taxing that it disrupts your brain function and dulls your senses a bit. Thus, casting this spell inflicts 1 point of Wisdom burn to you. XP Cost: 2,500 XP. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:Epic Category:Epic Spell Category:User:Luigifan18